Strangers, Princesses & Stolen Carriages
by BanditQueen22
Summary: Her father King David had specifically told her to not go after the mysterious horse and carriage that was roaming their part of the Enchanted Forest but Princess Emma couldn't help herself. She was going to steal it. / Enchanted Forest!Swanfire AU of the "I stole a stolen car?" scene from 2x06 [One Shot]


Her father King David had specifically told her to not go after the mysterious horse and carriage that was roaming their part of the Enchanted Forest but Princess Emma couldn't help herself. She was going to steal it.

Yes it was a very bad decision that would most likely get herself into a lot of serious trouble but when when her Royal Highness Princess Emma set her sights on a goal, by the gods she was going to complete it. And it was also too late to turn back now because she was looking at the carriage from behind a tree.

There was only one horse for it and the poor animal looked like it hadn't had a proper bath in a while. The carriage itself looked very old and worn, like it had meant to get torn down and turned into kindling a long time ago. Emma couldn't see anyone in the carriage or by the horse or anywhere in the vicinity so she snuck out from behind the tree and towards the carriage.

The young princess climbed up and got behind the reigns, then taking ahold of them and gave them a quick whip. The horse trotted forward and Emma gave the reigns another whip. The horse galloped faster and she steered it in the direction of her family's castle.

Emma was well on her way, enjoying the peaceful satisfaction of completing her mission, when the curtain behind her was pulled back and a man's voice said; "Impressive. But if you wanted a ride, you could've just asked.".

Emma gave a yelp of surprise, shooting her head to the man in the carriage and back to the road ahead. She didn't know what to do. Who was this guy? How did she not see him in the carriage? Why, in the brief second that she saw his face, was he giving her a stupid grin? Emma tried to control her breathing and think about what to do next. Maybe she could suddenly stop the horse, making the carriage come to a halt and possibly sending him backwards and giving him a head injury, giving her enough time to run?

Emma was brought out of her thoughts when the man in the carriage spoke up again. "Just ride, it's fine.".

"I just stole your carriage, your life could be in danger." Emma replied.

"Baelfire.".

Emma could just tell he was still grinning. "I'm not telling you my name." She said in response. If he couldn't recognize who she was, then she was very well going to keep it a secret. For all she knew this Baelfire person was the kind of person to take princess' as hostages.

"I don't need it to have you arrested for unlawful carriage stealing." He said.

Emma panicked for a moment. What if he told one of her father's guards? Then her father would know because obviously the guard would tell him and then Emma would be in so much trouble. It was one thing stealing an empty carriage, it was a completely different thing to steal a carriage with someone inside.

Emma quickly remembered a story that her mother used to read to her when she was little. "Swan. My name is Swan.".

"Good name.".

An uncomfortable silence overcame the noise of the horse and carriage. Emma decided to break it. "Do you live in this thing? How have you not been caught before?".

"Why don't I tell you over drinks?" Baelfire responded.

Emma almost scoffed at his forwardness. "Excuse me?" She said, turning around to face him.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" He yelled. Emma turned back just in time to see that she almost crashed into another carriage that was passing them. She quickly took a better hold of the reigns and got back in control of the horse.

"I'm not having drinks with you." Emma said. "You might be a pervert.".

"I might be a pervert but you are definitely a thief.".

"I said I was sorry!" Emma lied.

"You didn't, actually.".

"Halt!". Emma saw one of her father's guards on the road, waving at her to stop. Out of habit of abiding the law (because she never wanted to seem like a spoilt brat who thought she could get away with anything just because she was royalty) she did. She heard Baelfire close the curtain and mutter something that sounded like a swear. As she slowed down, Emma could see that the guard was one that she had barely met in the past so she was hoping that maybe she could easily lie to him and he wouldn't be the wiser.

"Princess, what are you doing out in this part of the woods?" The guard asked her when she stopped.

"Exploring. Hasn't my father told you that I enjoy doing that quite often?".

The guard didn't say anything so she decided to continue. "Maybe my mother has? I have been told that I acquired some of her old bandit traits.".

The guard still wasn't talking and Emma was about to start panicking again when he finally spoke. "Neither of your parents have but a few of my fellow guards did. Are you on your way to the castle now? Would you like me to escort you back?".

"No! No. That's all right, I know my way. Thank you for the offer though." Emma smiled.

The guard returned the smile and backed off to his own horse. Emma flicked the reigns a couple of times and the horse was off again. After a minute or so she heard the curtain pull back again.

""Princess"?" Baelfire said. Emma could hear the surprise in his voice. "You're a princess?".

"Yes. And I'll punch you in the face if you try anything funny.". Emma was waiting for him to threaten her or something along the lines of it but it was her turn to be surprised when she heard him chuckle.

"Well, Princess, we got lucky there.".

"We?" Emma laughed. "I did all the lying, you just-" She paused, remembering that he hid when the guard came. Emma could've easily made up something about who he was and why she with him so why did he...? Emma finally came to a realization. She slowed the horse down to a stop and she turned to look at him. "Is this not... Is this not your carriage?".

Through the rectangle shaped hole she saw him get out of the carriage. Baelfire went around to climb up and sit beside her. "Depends on your definition of "your"." He replied.

"I stole a stolen carriage?" She asked him, a small smile playing on her lips.

He grinned back at her. "How about that drink?".


End file.
